deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tex/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. BlackWarGreymon (by So-Pro Warrior) Tex has just been captured by Meta inside the memory unit. As she is traveling through it a strange surge occurs and the next thing she knows she wakes up staring at the sun. She covers her face and gets up. She finds herself in a strange world and wonders where she is. She looks around her and finds her Battle Rifle, Two SMG's, and her Magnum. She picks them up and puts the Magnum in her holster and the two SMG's on her back and walks of to explore this strange world. Meanwhile.... In a desert BlackWarGreymon uses his Terra Destroyer to destroy 3 MetalEtemon made from control spires by Arukenimon and then flies off. As he is flying he stops and then looks toward the forest area. "Hmmm strange what is this strange feeling I have. Something powerful must be in that forest lets see if it's my worthy opponent." BlackWarGreymon says BlackWarGreymon then flies to the forest to investigate. Tex in the meanwhile has started seeing strange creatures that are not anywhere in her database. She then sees the creatures look up and then run away in fear. Wondering what scared them she then hears someone yell "Terra Destroyer!" She looks up and sees a big red sphere heading towards her and quickly jumps out of the way. She is able to dodge it and holds her ground as the force of the explosion is huge. "What the!" Tex says She looks at where the sphere came from and sees another one of the strange creatures except all dark like. "Just who the heck are you?" Tex asks "I am BlackWarGreymon you don't seem to be from around here well if that's the case then welcome to the Digital World. Enjoy it while you last for you must be the "Worthy Foe" I've been searching for" BlackWarGreymon says. "Okay and why have you been looking for this "worthy foe" of yours and think its me?" Tex asks "I have a strong feeling NOW PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED!!!!" BlackWarGreymon says. "OH CRAP!" Tex yells BlackWarGreymon flies towards Tex who quickly jumps back. BlackWarGreymon hits the ground with a lot of force sending rubble everywhere. "Man whoever this guy is sure has a lot of power here but let's see what he's made off." Tex says As BlackWarGreymon rises from the hole Tex takes out her Battle Rifle and fires at BlackWarGreymon. BlackWarGreymon quickly reacts and pulls his wings on his back off and forms a shield which deflects the bullets. He reattaches them and flies at Tex and yells "Dramon Destroyer" and hits Tex in the stomach and sends her flying and crashing into a tree. "S**T!!!" Tex yells "This guy has some serious stuff here. But lets see if he likes my strength." Tex says She charges at BlackWarGreymon and fires at him but he once again protects himself with his wing shield. Just then he receives a powerful strike from Tex that slides him back a little. He looks at Tex who has her fist out and examines his shield to see some cracks in it and reattaches his wings. "Not bad now I know you must be the one I've been searching for." BlackWarGreymon says. Tex fires off some rounds from her Battle Rifle but BlackWarGreymon blacks the shots with his arms but thanks to the Chrome Digizoid armor he has the shots have no effect. BlackWarGreymon jumps in the air and yells "Black Tornado!" He spins up and charges at Tex who barely manages to dodge it but her Battle Rifle gets destroyed and the force of the wind sends her sliding back. BlackWarGreymon stops and stares at Tex who then runs towards BlackWarGreymon and takes out her duel SMG's and fires at him. He blocks the shots but receives another strong punch from Tex and sends him flying towards the ground. She lands safely on the ground and continues to fire the last of her SMG rounds at the smoke of where BlackWarGreymon landed. Believing to be over she starts walking away until she hears something behind her and punches a giant rock hurled at her by BlackWarGreymon who she believed to be dead but is all beat up. "How in the world did you survive that?!" Tex asks "I will never quit as long as you live!!!" He replies "UH OH!" Tex says She takes out her Magnum and fires two rounds at him but he doesn't stop and she decides to retreat. She activates her Cloaking ability and heads to the forest. "You will not escape me!!!!!" BlackWarGreymon yells He follows Tex into the forest and begins looking for her. Tex meanwhile is hiding in a tree waiting for BlackWarGreymon so she can get a head shot since he wouldn't survive that. She waits and waits but nothing happens. Just then "I GOT YOU!!" BlackWarGreymon yells Tex turns around only to be met with a Dramon Destroyer to the face. The punch disables her cloaking ability and she struggles to get up. "It is time to end this once and for all!" BlackWarGreymon says "TERRA DESTROYER!!" BlackWarGreymon unleashes his attack and Tex sees as she gets up "Oh Sh--" Her sentence is cut short as the Terra Destroyer hits her and disintegrates her into nothing. BlackWarGreymon sees no sign of Tex left and yells in victory. Winner: BlackWarGreymon Expert's Opinion While Tex had more combat experience, and healthier then BlackWarGreymon and had the ability to Cloak. BlackWarGreymon's Chrome Digizoid armor protected him from her bullets he was stronger then Tex and his Terra Destroyer attack proved to be to strong for her armor to handle. Along with his high determination to continue to fight on no matter how beat up he was brought him his victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage